1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle switch assembly for a motor vehicle, and more specifically to a handle switch assembly for a motor vehicle having a bar-like handle member, such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Information
In the case of a motorcycle, it is general to provide various switches in a switch housing mounted on a handle bar, at a position adjacent to a handle grip which is mounted on an extremity of the handle bar. For instance, turn signal switches, a horn switch, a lighting switch, and a dimmer switch are housed in the switch housing, and these switches are so arranged as to be operated from a control face which is disposed at a rear end (with respect to the forward movement of the motorcycle) of the switch housing.
Since a plurality of switches having various functions are disposed in a single housing and the switches are generally operated by an individual who is driving the motorcycle (referred to as a driver) without seeing the push buttons and the control faces of the switch housing, it is desirable to provide means for identifying the switch elements so that the correct one of the switch elements can be operated by the driver without seeing the push buttons or the control face of the switch housing.